Ben 10: The Charmcaster Jinx
by Hellsing-agent-Alucard
Summary: In the fight against Charmcaster, the last Identity transference spell goes haywire and Charmcaster disappears…or so they believed. Both Ben and Gwen are mysteriously aged to nineteen and Gwen starts hearing voices.


Ben Ten: The Charmcaster Jinx

I own neither Ben 10, nor any characters/ideas/locals mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is the plot and I really don't see why someone would steal/sue me over that. Anyway, this is based on the just-aired episode of Ben 10, in which an "Idenitiy crisis" of sorts occurs. Warning, there will be questionable themes, such as cursing, mentions of sex, and vague/specific references to such. Be warned.

Summary: In the fight against Charmcaster, the last Identity transference spell goes haywire and Charmcaster disappears…or so they believed. Both Ben and Gwen are mysteriously aged to nineteen and Gwen starts hearing voices. Rated K+ or T, whichever you prefer.

* * *

"Whoa, Gwen has some moves,' Ben/Gwen said appreciatively as the boy in a girl's body back-flipped from a standing position.

"Identus Transferus, Identus Transterus," Charmcaster recited, two purple orbs linking the forms of Cannonbolt and the witch. Ben snapped into action, Gwen's foot connecting with a rope release and catapulting Ben/Gwen into the sky Grabbing onto a nearby rope, swinging to interrupt the spell and get back in his own body.

Charmcaster's eyes widened as Ben/Gwen pierced the purple shell of the spell. A curse was forming on her lips as she realized that any variation in the spell itself, as well as the interference from the brat, would rupture the thalmaturgical working in an unbelievably catastrophic manner.

One word managed to escape her mouth after that thought.

"…Fubar…"

The resulting explosion shook the surrounding docks and countryside for three miles out.

With a monumental effort, Ben opened his, hopefully, eyes. A subtle movement confirmed that yes, he was indeed male. Although, something was…off? Groaning, Ben forced himself into a sitting position and blinked woozily as the blood rushed from his head.

White walls, floor, ceiling, lighting. This was one of those painfully sterile hospitals, wasn't it? Ben hated those hospitals. It didn't help that those were the only ones he ever woke up in after a battle.

Battle?

Yeah, Chamcaster. Okay, body switching, weird magic, Gwen with the Omnitrix…Gwen!

"Gwen?" Ben asked aloud, turning his head. Oddly, his voice was…deeper? Rubbing his throat, Ben looked for the familiar head of orange/red hair. He found it in the only other bed in the room. Orange poked out from a tightly curled form underneath a bundle of blankets.

Still, the form seemed larger…curvier?…than before.

"Oh, Ben you're up," Max said suddenly as Ben spun to face him. His grandfather closed the door behind him and sat a one of two trays of food on Ben's bed.

"Hey Grandpa, what's up?" Ben asked as he began to eat.

Max fixed him with a strange look. "Have you noticed anything different… since you woke up, Ben?"

Ben stopped eating, feeling a pit in his stomach clench. "Yeah…my voice is different, and my body feels…weird…almost bigger."

Max sighed. "Something went…wrong…with the spell. Charmcaster disappeared, but you two…"

"Grandpa," Ben said firmly. "I've got a watch with twelve aliens inside it latched onto my wrist. I think I can take the news."

Max leveled a stare at him. "Physically, you look about eighteen or nineteen years old."

Ben blinked.

"And Gwen?"

"The same," Max confirmed.

Ben lay back against his headboard. He didn't yell, shout, or curse. He didn't throw or hit anything or anyone. He didn't even look upset. It was Max's turn to blink. He had expected some kind of reaction, but Ben just looked…numb?

"Ben?"

Ben looked up, blinking. "Sorry. Just a little shocked. Confused." Ben shrugged. "Can I have a mirror?"

Max nodded and passed him a piece of reflective metal. Raising an eyebrow, Ben decided he was somewhere between his ten-year-old self and Ben 10,000. Not too bad looking, if he didn't say so himself.

In fact, now that he noticed it, he was only wearing a hospital gown, which covered a lightly defined six pack. His chest was still clean of hair and other muscles showed on various appendages, highlighting the fact that he was very much in shape. The lack of big muscles was a little disappointing, though, maybe if he hit the gym…

What was he thinking?!

"This is only temporary, right?" Ben asked, staring at the one thing that had remained unchanged throughout his metamorphosis: The Omnitrix.

Grandpa Max sighed, "Unless we can get into a maximum security prison and talk to Hex, if he would talk to us, then we'll have to find someone else who knows enough about magic not to turn you and Gwen into frogs."

Ben turned green slightly. "Maybe this isn't so bad."

At that moment, Gwen groaned lightly and rolled over. "What hit me?"

"One of Charmcaster's magic screw ups," Ben sighed. "You know how you always say you're ready for college?"

Gwen's mirror-green eyes were set in a much more feminine face, adult in age, but still childish in the comical look of confusion. "What are you talking about…Ben?"

Gwen blinked as she looked upon the decidedly adult version of her cousin. Looking down at herself, she found…"AAAAHHHH!"

Max looked on, shaking his head, as Gwen shot up from the bed and promptly tripped from an uncertain center of balance. Ben snickered into his had as Gwen unsteadily got to her feet and looked down at her very…adult body. Ben stopped laughing as it occurred to him exactly how ineffective hospital gowns were. Sure, she was his cousin, but she was still a "she."

Uncle Max coughed into his hand and made a vague gesture, to which Gwen blushed and jumped back in bed.

"What happened?" Gwen asked once she had gotten over her embarrassment.

As the story was relayed, Ben and Gwen looked ponderously at hands and arms that had been theirs all their lives, but now looked alien.

Alien…Hah. This was a lot less strange than an alien. Most of them had completely different…ah, plumbing, than humans.

* * *

First chapter up. Like it? Love it? Hate it?

If you want more, tell me. If you don't, tell me why.

All reviews are appreciated and will be read, if not replied to.

Ciao,


End file.
